The Region Of Love
by AAML-TAML
Summary: Ash and the gang head to a new region named Paris, but it is because of a certain Clefairy it's called 'The Region of Love'...? But why is everyone falling for the wrong people...? Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Wishfulshipping, Replacementshipping and others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This fic is dedicated to muh good 'ol Techno Elf AmyBieberKetchum! And yes, it's for our anniversary x'D  
BUT GUESS WHAT? We've been talking a full on year! Twelve whole months of madness, pervyness, techno stuff 8B, randomness and just an awesome year :'D  
I'm so glad I met muh Llama ass out of everyone, she's so awesome! :') We've got literally everything in common xD LOVE YA BRO! We even stayed up half the night last night cos we're that badass xP I can't believe it's been a full year seen I met Nonnie breath but wow :'D  
Well anyway, this fics for her :D  
Oh yeah, and picture Ash in his new region clothes ;D And to be clear, I didn't steal the whole Paris/France thing, back in our PM days I told muh TT about writing a story based in France but never got round to it xD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we almost there yet?"

"Does it look like we're here, Ash?" A redheaded girl known as Misty sighed, barely glancing at her best friend.

"Not exactly..." He mumbled, looking out the plane window and banging his head off of it.

"Then shut up."

"..."

"What are you looking at?" She sighed again, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not even looking at you!" Ash rolled his brown eyes, glancing out the window.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!"

"Well anyway..." He began, twiddling his thumbs and glancing sideways at her.

"What?"

"...Are we there now...?"

Misty groaned and smacked her hand against her forehead. "I swear to Arceus Ash Ketchum, if I had my mallet right no-"

"Alrighty then!" Cilan interrupted his friend, a sweat drop forming on his head. "Uh, Ash we'll be in Paris in about fifteen minutes, and Misty... You'll get your mallet soon...?"

"The sooner the better," she huffed silently, turning her back on Ash to face her other friend, May.

"I can't wait until we get there!" May gushed as soon as Misty turned to face her, the redhead grinned back.

"I know! Not only will it be awesome traveling with all of you guys, it's known as the region of love!"

"It'll be so romantic..." May agreed, clasping her gloved hands together.

"They're such little kids," Iris mumbled from beside Cilan but absentmindedly grabbed an apple from midair and crunching on it.

"I wonder why it's called that anyway..." Ash mumbled to no one in particular, resting his head on his hand.

"Who knows?" Misty giggled, May tapped her chin, trying to think about it herself.

"_I_ know why it's called that," Drew suddenly said loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh yeah? What is it...?" Ash blinked, sitting forward so he could see the green haired boy who was beside May and Tracey.

"Well, apparently everyone who goes there hooks up and has 'fun'." He smirked, adding air quotations at the end.

"What do you mean?" Ash frowned, making everyone sweat drop.

"That's not the reason and you know it!" May huffed, folding her arms and huffing. "It's romantic, not any of that!"

"Whatever, Red." Drew shrugged, flicking his hair from his eyes. "But you know it's true."

"It's _not_ true!"

"Care to tell what your reason is then?" He smirked again. The brown haired girl growled and pouted.

"I don't know for _sure_-"

"Exactly, you don't know, meaning _I'm_ right."

"Your not right!"

"What are they even talking about?" Ash hissed to Misty, she smiled nervously at him then turned to everyone else.

"Someone explain to him..."

"Jeez, you really think I'm that dense?" Ash pouted, waterfall tears running down his face.

"Wait, you know what he's talking about?"

"I'm not that stupid!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Misty!"

"Guys, calm down!" Tracey sweat dropped, waving his pencil in the air frantically.

"You're gonna hit me in the head!" Iris shrieked and practically jumped on Cilan's lap, his face turning slightly pink.

"Sorry..." Tracey laughed, his sweat drop growing bigger and an embarrassed blush streaking his nose as he put the pencil away.

"Attention passengers, the flight will be landing I'm a few minutes. Please put on your seat belts!" A loud voice said, Brock's eyes quickly grew into hearts.

"The woman who owns that beautiful voice will someday be my bride!"

"Brock that was a mans voice..."  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'm so psyched to get looking around!" Ash grinned as soon as they stepped off the plane, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"For once I agree with you!" Iris laughed, lifting Axew from her hair where she had hidden him during the flight.

"Oh, that reminds me..." Ash mumbled before yanking at Misty's draw string bag, trailing her towards him.

"Hey!" She yelped, turning around to glare at whoever grabbed her. "Ash, what the hell?!"

"I'm getting Pikachu!" He shrugged, reaching into her bag to let the yellow mouse escape.

"You could've, I dunno, _asked_?" Misty sighed, smiling brightly when Pikachu leaped into her arms. "Hey Pikapal!"

"Hello to you too Pikachu," Ash muttered sarcastically, but smiled when Pikachu cuddled in her arms.

"Well anyway..." Misty smiled and set Pikachu back on Ash's shoulder where he normally sat. "Does anyone know where we're going...?"

"I know!" Brock yelled loudly, stepping in front of everyone and holding out one of his hands. "...To find pretty girls!"

Misty smacked a hand against her forehead and grabbed Brock away by the ear, raising an eyebrow at Cilan. "Do you know where to go?"

"I have an ide-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ashy-Boy!"

"Wha-? _Gary_?!" Ash's eyes widened at the sight of his old rival and childhood friend. "What're you doing here?"

"Gramps sent me to do research on why it's known as the love region or whatever." He shrugged and shoved one of his hands in the pockets of his purple skinny jeans, the other slung around the shoulder of a girl. "What about you?"

"We're all here to travel together." He grinned, turning to face his companions.

"Maybe we should stay a little longer to see you, I dunno, fall in love..." Gary teased, narrowing his eyes at his younger friend.

"What do you mean?" Ash rolled his eyes. "I don't like anyone like that."

"We'll see." Gary smirked, taking his hand out of his pocket again. "I thought I didn't like anyone too, but then Jayme and I came here an confessed."

"Jayme?"

"Hey," the pink haired girl Gary had his arm around said simply, smiling at Ash. He offered her a smile back, glancing at Gary.

"Another cheerleader I'm guessing?"

"Cheerleader...?" Jayme frowned, Gary sweat dropped.

"That's enough!" Gary waved a hand in the air, glaring at Ash. "She was my best friend and when we came here we confessed, coincidence? I think not."

"So?" Ash raised his eyebrows, Gary rolled his eyes.

"Think about it, Jayme and I have been best friends since I met her in Sinnoh when she was traveling with her sister and we've always had a crush on each other I guess. Who's your best friend you have a crush on?"

"Misty, you know that." Ash rolled his eyes again before turning bright red. "No! I mean, she's my best friend! I don't like her like that!"

"Yeah, yeah." Gary smirked, glancing down at Jayme. "Should we stay a while longer...?"

"Sure!" She nodded, he nodded back and grinned at Ash.

"Then it's official, we're traveling with you guys wether you like it or not."

"_Great_."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah so last chapter was short sorry xD (Partly cos i deleted it and had to rewrite T.T) Twas kinda just a filler... xD Anyway here chapter two x'D  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Gary, where exactly _are_ we?" May sighed, looking around her.

"Somewhere...?"

"Gee, I'm so glad you came," she muttered sarcastically, placing her hand above her eyes to block out the shining sun.

"You complain so much, Red." Drew appeared beside her, a teasing smirk on his face.

"I don't like you," she replied, marching ahead.

"Charming."

"Hey, I think I see a Pokemon center ahead!" Tracey said, jogging up beside May. "See, over there?"

"Oh yeah!" May nodded, a grin forming on her face. "Finally, I'm so tired of walking!"

"It's been about five seconds," Drew bit, walking beside her again.

"Oh, shut up will you?" May sighed, grabbing Tracey's hand. "C'mon, let's go everyone!" Jealousy surged through Drew as he casually walked behind him, acting as if he didn't care.

"Looks like they've found a Poke Center," Brock said, pointing out the obvious.

"Only because I lead them here!" Gary pouted, shoving his hands back in his pocket.

"Naw poor Gary," Jayme teased, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ha you're cute," he said sarcastically, sticking his tongue out back at her.

"Naturally." She giggled, linking her arm in his. "Let's hurry, we've been traveling around for days!"

"It's so much work walking to there though," Gary whined, pointing to the building in a fair distance.

"I think you'll survive big guy."

"I wouldn't be so sure..."

"There'll be food..." She smirked, especially when Gary mumbled nonsense about Nutella.

"C'MON THEN! FOOD AWAITS!" Ash suddenly yelled, charging forward.

"Ash will you wait?!" Misty shouted after the raven haired boy, sprinting after him.

"I'm hungry!" He yelled back, not looking over his shoulder.

"Suppose we better run then too." Gary laughed, glancing at his girlfriend.

"Yep!" Jayme laughed too, frowning when she saw Misty whip out a giant... Hammer...?

"Or we could do this..." He smirked, lifting her onto his back without warning and running with her.

"Guys! Wait up!" Brock yelled, running down the hill after everyone. When they were on the plane, they had all decided to stay in one room together, since there was so many of them they didn't want to take up loads of rooms.

"I call top bunk!"

"No way Ketchum!"

"Excuse me, Misty, there might be more than one bunk bed!"

"If not I'm getting that top bunk!" Misty argued, sprinting down the hall at the Pokemon Center until they got to their room, Ash quickly running after.

"Well if there's a better bed I call it!"

"Wait, I call the best one then!"

"Ha, nope!"

"Do you have the key?" She panted, finally reaching him.

"...No."

"Ugh, dammit Ash!" She scowled, thumping her fist against the door.

"That's not gonna make a difference," Ash pointed out, Misty glared at him and grabbed his arm.

"Thanks to you, we were the first ones here, so go get another key!" She hissed, pushing him forward.

"Fine! Geez calm down," he mumbled, rolling his eyes and walking back up the hall he had just ran down.

"Hurry!"

"I'm going!"

Ash sighed again and walked up to Nurse Joy's counter, glaring sideways at Misty. "Hey, Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?" The pink haired nurse replied sweetly, her hands clasped together and held over her skirt.

"Me and my friend Misty need to get the key to our room," he replied simply, glancing at his redheaded best friend.

"Sure thing, which room is it?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Uh..." He sweat dropped.

"Have you booked a room or...?" The nurse frowned, sweat dropping herself.

"Oh yeah, Brock did!" Ash nodded, grinning again. "So it must be under Brock's name."

"Brock Slate from Kanto?" Nurse Joy asked, wanting to make sure it was the right person. When Ash nodded, the pink haired woman sweat dropped again. "He's, uh... Interesting...?"

"Very." Ash laughed, smiling at her when she gave him the key. "Thanks Nurse Joy!"

"Well what're you waiting for?" Misty rolled her eyes when Ash joined her side again.

"Jeez Mist, I've only just got the key!"

"Then hurry up!"

"I am!"

"Clearly not!"

"Ugh whatever," he grumbled, sprinting back down the hall and shoving the key in the lock and twisting the door open.

"Hurry, I could hear May a mile away!" Misty hissed, rushing in the door after him. They both looked quickly around the room, wondering which bed they should claim. Misty grinned when she set her eyes on a big double bed in the corner, and ran to jump on it, without realising Ash had spotted the exact same bed to jump on.

The two collided mid-air, collapsing on the bed in a heap. "Ash!"

"That was your fault, Misty!"

"Hardly!"

The two argued on, not noticing Drew smirking in the doorway. He glanced over his shoulder and called to May, "hey, Red, I told you this is why they call it the region of love!" He chuckled, motioning to the two on the bed.

"Ow quit punching me!"

"Then move your ass off my bed!" Misty hissed, shoving Ash away.

"Really guys?" Brock sighed, strolling in the room. "We all know you just wanna share it."

"Who's asking you Brock?!"

"He's right though," Tracey said and laughed, dropping his bag on the floor and claiming a single bed.

"Shut up!" Ash snapped, still trying to get Misty off the bed.

"They're like animals," Gary commented, nodding his head at Ash and Misty's direction.

"I know right." May rolled her sapphire orbs, planting herself on the bottom of one of the two bunk beds.

"I guess I'll go up here." Drew smirked, climbing up the ladders above May. She groaned in return, cursing under her breath.

"And I guess that leaves us with the other double bed," Gary said, looking over at his girlfriend, she nodded in return and set her bag on the floor too.

"What about me?" Brock cried, waterfall tears running down his face.

"You can have the couch," May suggested, Brock groaned but fell face first onto the chair, beginning to feel tired.

"It's been a long day guys." He yawned, not bothering to move position from lying face front.

"Tell me about it!" Iris agreed, swinging her head down from the top bunk she was sharing with Cilan.

"Hey wait a second, what about me?!"

Her head darted to where Ash was, since he had let out the yelp. He was standing beside the double bed Misty eventually won over, a pout on his face.

"What about you?" Iris questioned, her head still hanging upside down from the top bunk.

"Where will I sleep?" Ash replied, glaring at Misty over his shoulder.

"Next to your girlfriend, of course." Drew teased, flicking his hair. Ash's tan cheeks tinted pink but he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"As if!"

"Just sleep beside her Ashy-boy, we're all tired!" Gary sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Why do I have to sleep beside her?" He groaned, Misty opened one of her eyes and glared at him.

"I'm not diseased, Ketchum!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were!"

"Guys, shut the hell up!" Brock suddenly yelled, whacking his hand against his forehead. "Ash, get into that bed before I do!"

"No way Brock!"

"This kid is impossible." Iris sighed, climbing back under the covers.

"Ugh!" Ash groaned but climbed in next to his best friend, trying his hardest to fight off a blush.

"I hate this as much as you do," Misty hissed, turning her back on him so he couldn't see her own blush.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grumbled, turning his back on her too.

"Well, this has been a beautiful da-"

"Brock, shut up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's the next chapter xD  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"Nggh..." Ash rolled over on the bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He cracked one of them open, his face flushing red. Misty had one of her arms over his chest, her head rested beside his shoulder with a content smile on her face.

He turned his face as far as he could without disturbing Misty, looking at the others. _Jeez_, he thought. _For once I'm actually the first one awake!_ He looked back at his sleeping best friend, a small smile on his face.

He thought she was beautiful, obviously he wouldn't tell anybody this though. He loved her short fiery red hair that sat in her trademark side ponytail and emerald green eyes. She wasn't like most of the girls he was friends with, sure Iris was a tomboy but she was more of a 'wild child' than what Misty was like. His other friends, May and Dawn, were both on the girly side, but Dawn was defiantly the most girly and perky which he sometimes thought got really annoying.

He sighed and looked over her face, his eyes traveling to her lips. They looked so... Kissable. He shook his head and looked back up, smiling when he noticed her hair was out of its ponytail and flowing to her shoulders.

"Ash!"

He jumped at her sudden shriek, looking back up at her face that was bright red. She snatched her arm from his chest and scooted away from him and glaring at him.

"What?" He stammered, feeling his cheeks heating up.

"What the hell were you looking at?!" She blushed, trying to keep her voice down.

"Nothing!"

"You were staring at me!"

"I was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"PIKACHUUU!" The yellow mouse shot a thunder shock from his spot at the end of the bed, startling the two.

"GAH!" They both yelped but Ash ending up falling off the bed. Misty blinked a few times, looking down at Pikachu and pouting.

"Thanks buddy," she mumbled sarcastically, glancing back at Ash.

"Ouch." He sat up, rubbing his head and scowling.

"You guys are such kids." Iris yawned, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and jumping to the ground.

"Yeah, you woke like everyone up!" May sighed, raking a hand through her brown hair.

"Indeed," Cilan agreed, glancing in the small mirror on the wall and fixing his green tuffs.

"It's not my fault!" Ash whined, sticking his cap over his messy raven hair, glaring at Pikachu over his shoulder. "He thunder shocked us!"

"Pika..." The yellow mouse grinned sheepishly, rubbing the pack of his neck. Misty scowled at Ash and picked Pikachu up, cuddling him in her arms.

"Like Pikachu alone Ash, it's your fault for staring at me!"

"For the last time, I was not!"

Brock rolled his eyes as the two argued, sighing and glancing at the others in the room. "Is everyone up now?"

"Everyone except..." May began, her eyes traveling to where Gary lay half off the bed, half on it, snoring slightly.

"I'll wake him up," Jayme said, grabbing a pillow and whacking him across the head with it. "GARYYYY!"

The spiky haired boy groaned and grabbed the pillow off Jayme, burying his head in it. "Five more minutes..."

Drew rolled his eyes and flicked his hair, smirking at Jayme. "Jeez. What _did_ you guys do?"

May gritted her teeth when Jayme's face turned bright red, her hands clenching into fists. "Why can't you just leave everyone alone, Drew?! Why are you even here?!"

"Uh..." Tracey sweat dropped, watching as the two gritted their teeth, their faces close together and hands turned to fists. "Easy there guys..."

"I'm here because you asked me to come, Red!" Drew snorted, ignoring Tracey. His gritted teeth turned into a smirk as he turned his head away.

"Really? Because I don't remember that!" May huffed, folding her arms and looking in the opposite direction.

"Guys..." Tracey tried again, this time Drew stuck his nose in the air.

"No one asked you," he mumbled, but left the two standing alone.

"Ugh that dude gets on my nerves so much." May sighed, dropping her arms back to her sides. "Um... Thanks Trace..."

"Heh, s'okay..." The Pokemon watcher shrugged, smiling at his friend. "Shouldn't we all get ready and finally go somewhere today?"

May giggled. "Sounds like a plan!"  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'm glad we're finally out of that Poke Center." May smiled, stretching her arms behind her head. "I can't wait to look around!"

"I'm bored," Gary announced loudly, causing everyone to look at him.

"Does anyone really care?" Misty dead panned, making the spiky haired boy face palm.

"Thanks Mist..."

"Don't call me that!" She pouted, crossing her arms and letting out a 'hmp!' of annoyance.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot, only Ashy-Boy can call you that, right?" Gary teased, walking casually beside the redhead.

"Shut up, Gary!" She hissed, elbowing him hard in the side.

Gary groaned and clutched his side, glaring at her. "Sometimes I question if you're even a girl..."

"Alright that's it!" She growled, getting ready to jump on top of him.

"Woah, calm down there Misty..." Iris sweat dropped, grabbing the girl away from Gary by the elbows.

"Uh..." Brock sweat dropped, pushing Gary down next to Drew. "Let's split these two up..."

"And I thought Ash was a kid." Iris rolled her brown eyes, letting Misty go. She pouted again and glared at Gary who hid behind Drew.

"Jeez Mist, Gary's right! You could be mistaken for a guy!" Ash laughed, walking next to his best friend.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." And with that, she knocked him out with her mallet, sulking the rest of the way.

"Hey Gary, do you have any idea where we are?" May finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the only one who has ever been here," May said and sighed, glancing at the other brunette.

"So?"

"So where are we?"

"...I'm not sure..."

Everyone face palmed at this and glared at the researcher. "Gee, so glad you're here," Drew muttered sarcastically, flicking his hair from his eyes.

"Oh wait, I think I know where we are!" Gary announced loudly, everyone turned their attention back to him. "Wait no..."

"Ugh dammit!" Misty sighed, letting go of Ash who she was trailing on the floor due to his unconsciousness.

"Hm..." Cilan tapped his chin, glancing around. "Does anyone have a map...?"

Again, everyone glanced at Gary who sweat dropped. "Nope..."

"You're so freaking useless!" Misty growled, Gary gritted his teeth back.

"Why do you all expect me to know everything?!" He defended, marching up to the redhead and clenching his fists.

"Uh, because you were oh so prepared for this trip!"

"Who said that?!"

"..."

"Ha!"

"Ugh you're so annoying Gary Oak!" She hissed, her hands turning to fists.

"I'm not the one taking mood swings every two seconds!"

"What did you say?!"

Everyone blinked and watched as Misty chased Gary with her mallet down the hill they were making their way up, quickly going out of sight. "Should we... Chase after them...?" Cilan blinked, scratching his head.

"Nah, they'll come back eventually." Iris waved her hand.

"Should I be worried a girl younger than my boyfriend can beat him up or...?" Jayme sweat dropped, trying to look in the distance for any sign of Gary.

"I don't even know anymore." Brock shrugged, throwing a bottle of water from his bag in Ash's face.

The black haired boy shot up in a second, blinking his wide brown eyes a few times. "What...?"

"C'mon, we gotta find Misty and Gary." Brock sighed, yanking him off the ground.

"Or we could take a break..." May suggested with a sheepish grin, patting her yellow vanny bag. "I've got some pizza in here..."

"You know what, a break sounds pretty good!" Brock nodded, dropping his bag on the ground.

"You guys are so lazy," Drew commented but took a slice of May's pizza that somehow fit in her small bag.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well that was a waste of time." May sighed, collapsing on her bed when they reached their room in the Pokemon Center.

"I hope they're alright," Cilan said, frowning and climbing into his own bed.

"They'll be fine, this is Misty we're talking about," Brock reassured, but Jayme sweat dropped.

"I'm kinda worried about Gary, I mean, she was chasing him with a hammer... Should he be okay?" She smiled nervously, still sweat dropping.

"Well, Brock and I have survived it I dunno how many times so I think Gary will manage." Ash chuckled, climbing into the double bed he got all to himself. "It's so... Peaceful..."

"If you all weren't lazy and stopped to eat pizza we probably would've found them," Drew said to everyone, rolling his green orbs.

"Excuse me you had some of the pizza too!" May defended, pouting at her rival. "I could've eaten them slices..."

"Whatever, Red." Drew rolled his eyes again, a slight smirk on his face.

"It's mostly Gary's fault, everyone knows not to piss Misty off," Iris laughed, tying her long hair in a ponytail for the night.

"True," Tracey agreed and chuckled, picking up his sketch book. "I gotta do some new sketches, we need to get out more early tomorrow..."

"Oh, I'd love to see them!" May gushed, her hands clasping together. "I saw some of the ones you sent to Professor Oak and they were awesome!"

A sheepish blush spread across the Pokemon watchers cheeks as he grinned at his friend. "Heh, thanks May!"

She grinned back and tugged her bandanna off her head, pulling the duvet over her completely. "Night guys!"

"Nobody's listening to you."

"Obviously you are, Drew, if you replied."

"Ugh whatever..."

"Well, I'm listening to her," Iris said stubbornly, sticking up for her new friend. "Night, May!"

May smiled inwardly to herself, glad she and Iris had hit it off quite well. "Goodnight!"

Drew rolled his eyes again, climbing up to the top bunk. "Night ladies..." No reply.

"Night Drew..."

Drew face palmed, it was Brock who had replied to him.  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ugh where are we?" Misty sighed after finally stopping to chase Gary. The researcher inhaled deeply and held his head.

"How many times do I have to say; I don't know!"

"Arceus Gary, keep your pants on!" Misty rolled her eyes. She stopped walking and glanced around, biting her lip. "We obviously lost track of the others and it's getting late..."

"You don't say," Gary mumbled sarcastically, shoving his hands back in his pockets. "Ugh why did you have to chase me?"

"It's not my fault you ran so quickly... Screaming like a little girl..." She held back a laugh at the end, especially when Gary shot her a look.

"We should look for the Poke Center, that's where the others most likely are," he suggested, ignoring her comment on him screaming like a girl.

"It's getting late, doesn't the Poke Center close at like half ten?" Misty asked, taking her bag off her shoulder to grab her Pokegear. "Crap, it's quarter past!"

"Quarter past what?"

"Ten, dumbass!"

"Oh... Damn, where'll we go?" He asked, cursing under his breath.

"It's not that big of a deal, surely you've stayed outside before." Misty rolled her eyes again, looking ahead and shivering. "The only thing optional is the forest..."

"Make sure there's no bugs," Gary teased, sticking his tongue out at the former gym leader.

"Shut up..." She mumbled, glancing around her as they made their way in the forest. Tall trees surrounded them as soon as they stepped in along with bushes and small patches of grass that eventually led to a full field of it. "Will this do?" She asked once they reached the field, thankful there was only a few bushes within sight.

"I guess." He shrugged, planting himself on the soft grass. "I wish I had a sleeping bag though..."

"I don't care. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"You are one charming man..."

"Gary!"

"Er, I meant woman!"

"You better have..." Misty muttered, turning over on her side and away from him.

Eventually, the two had fallen asleep, that was until the shaking of a bush disturbed Misty from her sleep. The tired red head propped herself up on her elbow, frowning at the moving bush.

"Crap..." Her eyes grew wide, it could be a wild Pokemon, and worse than that a bug Pokemon! She scampered quickly to her feet and towards Gary, poking him in the side repeatedly.

He groaned and whacked her arm away, she kicked him in return. He cracked one of his eyes open, frowning at his friend. "What do you want?"

"There's something in the bush!" She hissed quietly, pointing at the still moving bush.

Gary blinked a few times to try and get the drowsy feeling away from his eyes, slowly making his way up on his feet.

"Hurry up!"

"I am!" He rolled his eyes as she hid behind him, slowly making their way towards the bush. Gary crouched down beside it, separating the bush in half so he could get a look at what was causing the noise.

Misty crouched down next to him, curious at what it was. A quick flash of pink was saw, Gary just pulled the leaves further apart, trying to get a look at the Pokemon.

"Fairy?"

Misty gasped as a small Clefairy stood in front of them, a confused look on it's face. "Aw!" She gushed, sitting on her knees to get at the same level as the Pokemon. "Hey there, cutie!"

"You woke me up for this?" Gary grumbled, causing the Clefairy to look at him.

"Isn't it the cutest?!" Misty grinned, clasping her hands together.

"Fairy!" The Clefairy chanted, waving one of its hands at Gary.

"Uh... Misty, what's it doing...?" Gary sweat dropped, looking at the Pokemon in front of him. It used its other hand to wave it at Misty, a pink glow coming out of it as it chanted its name.

Misty and Gary shared a confused look, they had never seen this happen before!

"Clefairy!" With one last cry of its name, the Clefairy sent a more powerful wave at Gary and Misty, knocking them both unconscious.  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"I'm glad we're leaving early today," May said as the gang walked down the same hill they had just the day before, a smile on her face.

"That I agree on," Brock smiled, his hands behind his head.

"Alright, so to find Gary and Misty, we just need to go where they went," Ash said, Cilan sweat dropped and nodded at him.

"Well that's how most people find stuff..."

"I think they went this way," Iris said, jerking her thumb in the left direction as they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Really? I'm pretty sure it was this was..." Cilan rubbed his chin, pointing at his right.

"I think it was right too," Jayme said, standing next to Cilan.

"I'm with Iris on this one," Brock told Jayme, standing by Iris' side.

"And Brock is usually right, so I'm going with Brock," Ash said and shrugged.

"I'll go with Cilan if only Jayme's going with him," May said, Drew nodded at her.

"I'll go with you."

"Which leaves Tracey..."

"I'll go with Iris," he said, standing next to that group.

"Alright, meet us back here at say... Four thirty?" Cilan asked, everyone nodded in agreement. "Great, see you all then! C'mon guys!"

"I guess I'll lead us this way," Brock suggested, frowning when a forest came to sight. "That's weird, we were only in the city a few seconds ago..."

"Does it matter?" Iris grinned, running into the forest right away.

"I guess not." Brock shrugged, following after the excited girl.

"I'll go ahead and climb a few trees to see if I can spot em," Iris called to Brock, he gave her a thumbs up and nodded.

Ash and Brock glanced around themselves in the forest, curious of what was around them. Almost immediately, Iris rushed back to the group. "I found them!"

"Great! Where are they?" Ash grinned, running towards Iris.

"Still sleeping I think, but just in the forest a little. Come on guys!"

Tracey and Brock shared a look but ran after the dragon trainer anyway, relief flooding over them when they spotted the two lying on the grass.

"Misty! Gary!" Ash yelled, shaking Misty's shoulders then poking Gary. "C'mon Mist, wake up!"

At the same time, both Gary and Misty's eyes flew open. Instead of looking around themselves, their eyes met and they smiled.

"You look really pretty, Misty..." Gary smiled, shyly taking her hand.

"Um..." Ash sweat dropped, felling a pang of jealousy. That and they were acting like he wasn't even there!

"You're pretty okay looking yourself, Oak..." Misty smiled back, a visible blush on her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Brock hissed to Ash, finally reaching them.

Ash stared blankly at his friends, his hands slightly clenched. He has always hoped Misty liked him, but she always said he was to dense to understand what love was... But that wasn't exactly true, he liked playing dumb because if was easier than actually dealing with his feeling... Like now, he felt like his heart was shredding.

"I love you too, Gary..."

Those five words made him snap back to reality, he looked back up at the two, still holding hands. They were looking at each other like they were the only ones on the world...

"Let's go," Ash said sternly, taking a hold of Misty's free hand and pulling her off the grass. She frowned and whipped around to glare at him.

"What do you want, Ketchum?"

"Um... Um... Brock, help...?"

Brock's widened eyes set on Ash, then back at Gary. "He does know he has a girlfriend, right...?"

"Of course I do," Gary scoffed, taking Misty's hand again and pulling her from Ash. "She's right here!"


	6. Chapter 6

"W-What do you mean...?" Ash stammered, he thought Gary was with Jayme!

"You're so freaking dense," Misty grumbled, scooting closer into Gary's side. "We really like each other..."

"Uh... What about Jayme...?" Tracey frowned, his voice full of confusion.

"What about her?" Gary shrugged, wrapping his arm around Misty's shoulder, just like he had with Jayme two days ago.

"Gary, Jayme's your girlfriend, not Misty..." Iris mumbled, her eyebrows raising up her forehead

"No, Jayme's just my friend," Gary insisted, smiling down at Misty. "Speaking of which, shouldn't we get back to the others?"

"Why are they acting as if this is the most normal thing in the world...?" Tracey whispered to Brock, the tan boy shrugged, his face still full of confusion.

"No idea..."

"Heh, yeah... We should go..." Ash said with a nervous laugh, trying to hide his jealousy.

"Let's go then," Misty said, smiling and taking Gary's hand again. Ash's stomach clenched at the simple gesture and looked away, he couldn't bare them together.

"I guess..." Iris frowned, noticing Ash's sudden change of behaviour. Maybe he wasn't as big a kid as she made out he was... She shook her head slightly, this was Ash Ketchum she was talking about, of course he was a little kid!

"Alright, Cilan said to meet them back at the bottom of that hill around fourish, right?" Tracey said, rubbing his chin. Brock nodded at him, he then grabbed a sketch book from thin air. "Then lets look around for a while!"

Iris sweat dropped but nodded too, looking around her. "I guess we could have a look around to see about any new Pokemon!"

"Yeah, maybe even some water types!" Misty grinned excitedly, Gary laughed and squeezed her hand.

"You're so cute..."

Ash growled and lowered his red cap over his eyes, his fingerless gloved hands turning to fists again. Iris frowned again, this time sharing a look with Brock. The Pokemon doctor gave her a knowing look, sure she had teased Ash and Misty about liking eachother, but now it was clear to her Ash really did like Misty... She bit her lip, feeling sorry for her friend, seeing Misty and Gary must be hurting him more than confusing...

"We're gonna go ahead and look for a river or something, kay?" Gary said, snapping Iris out of her thoughts.

"Oh... Er, sure. Just don't get lost again," Brock warned, sweat dropping.

"We won't." Misty giggled, waving a hand in the air. "Catch ya guys later!"

"Hm..." Tracey mumbled to himself, glancing at the other three around him once the two were out of sight. "They were acting very..."

"Odd?" Iris finished for him, Tracey nodded at her.

"How could he act like he wasn't with Jayme though? It seems awfully suspicious..." Brock thought aloud, stroking his chin in thought.

"That's what I thought," Iris agreed, blinking her confused eyes. "It's just so... Weird..."

"Don't you think so, Ash?"

"Huh...?" The trainers head snapped up at the sound of his name. "Uh yeah... Whatever..."

Iris sighed when he looked down again, rolling her eyes at Brock and Tracey. "Man, he's such a kid." She was expecting him to disagree with her, but she got nothing in response.

"Well, I dunno about you guys but I'm gonna have a look around for any Pokemon I can sketch," Tracey informed the group, Brock give him a slight nod.

"I wanna have a look about too. But Ash..."

"I'm fine!" Ash suddenly snapped, sticking his nose in the air. "Go look about all you want, I don't care!"

"Oh..." Tracey blinked, Ash was never like that. He was normally 'stoked' as he said to look for new Pokemon... "Um... Okay, lets go Brock. Are you coming too, Iris?"

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." She sighed, looking over at Ash again. She certainly didn't have any feelings for her friend, she just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Sure, c'mon them Tracey."

As the two disappeared out of sight like Gary and Misty had, Iris groaned and turned to Ash. "What's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing."

"Ash tell me!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"It's because of Misty and Gary, isn't it?" Iris sighed, sitting on a tree branch that was roughly the same height as Ash. "Look, something's obviously up with them two. I don't know what, but-"

"Ugh, I don't care about them!" Ash said stubbornly, removing Pikachu from his shoulder and setting the mouse-like Pokemon on the ground then sitting next to him.

"Not everyone is as dense as you are!" She rolled her eyes, jumping down from the branch and sitting next to him. "I know you have feelings for Misty, and actually you two would be super cute together!"

Ash groaned, stroking his hands over Pikachu's soft fur. "It's never gonna happened though, is it?"

Iris grabbed an apple from thin air, munching on it as she spoke. "Yes! I've known you guys for about a year, you two are made for each other!" At those words, Ash's tan cheeks turned pink. "I'm not kidding when I say something's up, I really think Gary likes Jayme like he says he does."

"So why would he suddenly ask Misty out?" Ash sighed, taking his hat off to run a hand through his messy raven hair. He sat the red cap on Pikachu's head, looking back at Iris.

"That's what I'm not sure of," she admitted, nibbling her lip. "Something must have happened..."

"Mmhmm..."

The two sat in silence for a while, both deep in thought. Ash's main fear was that it wasn't something up with the two and they generally liked each other while Iris was thinking of possible solutions the two started acting so lovey-dovey together.

"We should go find Brock and Tracey..." Ash said after the pause, shoving his cap back on his head and standing up.

"Hm..."

Iris stood up too, still deep in thought. "I'm sorry about Misty, by the way..."

Ash shrugged. "I don't wanna talk about it..."

Iris nodded, not exactly looking where she was going and tripped over a vine in the ground, landing flat in her face. Ash burst into laughter, pointing at Iris as he laughed.

"Aw man, you should have seen that!" He snorted, she growled and opened her eyes she had closed during the fall, sweat dropping when she was face to face with a small, pink blob.

"Uh..."

Ash's laughter died down, he wiped his eye and glanced over her head. "Hey, look!"

"What is that?" Iris hissed, not wanting to startle the thing in front of her.

"It's a Clefairy," Ash told her, smiling at the pink Pokemon. "Hey there!"

"Aw, it's pretty cute!"

The Pokemon blinked at the two, out stretching it's chubby arms and waving them in circles like it had with Misty and Gary. Pikachu gritted his teeth from Ash's shoulder, his cheeks crackling but Ash stopped him from attacking.

"It's okay buddy, it's just a cle-"

As he said those words, the Clefairy let out the more powerful beam like it had before, once again, leaving them unconscious.

"Um... Did you see that too...?"

Gary's widened eyes set on Ash and Iris's bodies as the Pokemon ran out of sight, turning back to Misty. "Yes..."

"The hell..." She mumbled, sprinting over to Iris and Ash. "It must have attacked them..."

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu yelped, tugging at Misty's leg. "Pika! Pikachu!"

"Sorry buddy, it's only Ash who can understand you..." Misty sighed, crouching down next to her two unconscious friends bodies.

"Man, that's weird. I've never seen a Clefairy make a move like that," Gary commented, not bothering to sit down next to Misty.

"Me neither," she agreed, shaking Ash's arm. "Wake Iris up Gary, will you?"

He nodded and used his foot to gently kick the girl in the side, Misty scowled and smirked at him. "Not like that!"

He rolled his brown eyes and began shaking her shoulder, Misty doing the same to Ash. "Wake up already..." She mumbled under her breath, as if on cue the boys big brown eyes snapped open, meeting Misty's emerald ones.

"Huh...?" He pushed her from half on his chest, sitting up and blinking. "Iris!" He gasped, shaking her other arm. "Wake up!"

The girl let out a groan, after all she had fallen twice, the second time hitting her head off the ground. She opened one of her eyes, smirking down at Ash. "Geez, for such a kid you sure seemed worried!"

He grinned back, taking a hold of her hand and hauling her up. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"We sure missed a lot looking for that lake, huh?" Gary chuckled, his eyebrows shooting up when Iris flung her arms around Ash's neck in a hug.

"Tell me about it!" Misty laughed too, grabbing his arm and snuggling into it. "Lets just find the others, Tracey said something about meeting them at the bottom of the hill, so lets go there."

Gary nodded, raking his free hand through his spiky brown hair. "Yeah, c'mon Ashy-Boy, get your girlfriend and lets go!"

Ash grinned. "Coming!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Um... Where are we?" May sweat dropped, causing Cilan to face palm.

"I'm not entirely sure..."

"I hope Gary's alright..." Jayme mumbled barely above a whisper, May gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure Gary's fine," she reassured, Jayme shrugged and smiled slightly back at the coordinator.

"Hopefully..."

"Alright guys, we're officially lost..." Cilan sweat dropped, tilting his head to look around.

"Well, crap." Drew sighed loudly, rolling his eyes.

"Should we just turn back?" May suggested, playing with the bow of her white and pink bandanna.

"Hm... That's probably best," Cilan agreed, looking behind him.

"Ugh, we've been walking forever!" Drew complained, pouting.

"Why did we split up again? Life would be so much easier if we all stayed together and could continue traveling around!" May complained, hanging her head.

"Uh... But what about Misty and Gary...?" Jayme sweat dropped.

"Oh... Crap, I forgot about those two..."

"They're the only reason we're out here!" Drew hissed at the other coordinator, beginning to feel frustrated.

"Jeez, I'm only saying!" May defended, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Um... Guys..." Cilan sweat dropped, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever," Drew huffed, sticking his own nose in the air. Jayme sighed dramatically, glaring daggers at the two.

"Just shut up and listen to Cilan!" She rolled her eyes, huffing loudly and folding her arms. Cilan fiddled with his bow-tie awkwardly, his eyes shifting between the three aggravated companions.

"Hmp, whatever!" May huffed herself, her nose not leaving the air stubbornly.

"Ugh." Jayme dropped her arms, the scowl not leaving her face. "Lets just go back."

"It would be nice if we knew where we were," Drew mumbled, earning glares from May and Jayme.

"Uh... Anyway..." Cilan cleared his throat, still looking awkward.

"This is going in a complete circle, I mean seriously. Yesterday we went looking for them with no luck, same with today! I don't wanna keep doing this!" May moped, throwing her head back and groaning.

"None of us planned this on happening!" Drew shot, May glared at him again.

"I give up..." Cilan mumbled to himself, face palming. "Alright guys, lets just go..."

"Oh for gods sake!" Jayme groaned when May and Drew payed no attention to Cilan and grabbed them both by their arms. "We're going back!"

Cilan sweat dropped again and quickly followed after Jayme who was rushing forward the way they had just came, dragging May and Drew along with her.

"Ow!"

"Hey, don't attempt to kick me you dumbass!"

"Excuse me May, you just kicked me!"

"SHUT UP!"

"She started it..." Drew mumbled childishly, May gritted her teeth.

"Why didn't I go with Tracey again?" She sighed, Drew shot her another look but didn't say anything when Jayme glared at him.

"I miss being with Iris... And the others..." Cilan moped to himself, wishing the other three would stop bickering.

"I miss being with normal people," May mumbled to Cilan, he nodded his head slightly at her.

"Well, I- Gah!" Drew began with a snark, but was cut off with something- or rather someone, jumping on top of him.

"Did you guys see that?!" May busted into a fit of laughter. "Jeez Ash, you really came out of nowhere! Wait, Ash?!"

"Uh... Hey..." Ash grinned at his friend, brushing himself off and standing up.

"If Ash is here, where are-" Cilan began, stroking his chin but, like Drew, was cut off. This time by Jayme.

"GAREH!" She tackled the young researcher in a hug to the ground, frowning when he didn't hug her bag.

"Hey, what was that for?" He pouted, trying to push her away from him.

"I miss you is what!" Jayme replied, standing up and holding out her hand for him. Gary rolled his eyes and stood up by himself, looking around him.

"I can get up by myself..." He mumbled, still looking around until his eyes lit up. "There she is... Hey, Misty, come over!"

Jayme watched in bewilderment as Misty casually walked next to Gary, his arm slung around her. "Oh, hey Jayme," she greeted somewhat awkwardly, the pink haired girl looked back at Gary with wide eyes.

"Gary, what the hell?!" She hissed, looking back at Misty.

"What?"

"How could you?!"

"I haven't done anything!"

"Ugh! I can't believe you! I should have known better when you said you changed, you're the same as you've always been!" She yelled, angry tears welling in her eyes. Gary just blinked.

"Whatever, just leave me and Mist alone."

Misty looked up when she heard her nickname, but in stead of looking at Gary, her head snapped towards Ash. "What's wrong, babe?" Gary whispered, trying to avoid Jayme who was still yelling at him.

"Gary Oak! Are you listening to me?!"

"Ash usually calls me Misty..." She blinked a few times and shook her head, smiling at Gary. "I dunno what happened there, heh... Sorry about that..."

He smiled back at her, but it quickly fell when he felt a sharp pain in his shin. "What the hell Jayme?!"

"How can you act like this is nothing!" She bellowed, her hands still in fists. "I freaking loved you Gary!"

"I love Misty, not you!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"You're the one bothering me!"

"Uh... Guys..." Misty interrupted awkwardly. "I'm gonna go..."

"Good!"

"Don't talk to her like that!"

Misty sweat dropped and walked over beside May, looking down nervously. "Hey, May...?"

"Yeah?" The perky girl looked over at her and grinned, Misty bit her lip.

"Is Gary cheating on me...?"

"Uh... What...?" May laughed, frowning when she saw Misty's serious face. "Um Misty, you and Gary aren't together..."

"Yes we are, we got together earlier," Misty explained, glancing over at Jayme who was still yelling at Gary. "What about her though? Why's she telling Gary that she loves him...?"

May's eyes were as wide as they could get, glancing over at the arguing pair herself. "Misty, Gary and Jayme were going out before you two... Wait, how are you and Gary even together?" She could barely get the words out, she was so certain Misty liked Ash, vise-versa!

"Because we love each other." Misty rolled her eyes, as if the news was obvious. "But what do you mean they were going out?"

"Technically, Gary's cheating on Jayme with you..." May mumbled, still trying to get over the shock. "Woah..."

"What?" Misty screeched, placing her hand over her heart. "But... But he loves me!"

"Wow this is confusing..."

"What should I do?" Misty nibbled her lip again, but for some reason she couldn't meet the coordinators eye. "I love him..."

"Love who?"

Misty jumped and turned to her left to see Ash sitting there, May took this as an opportunity and jumped up and ran. "Gary, dumbass. You were there with us the whole time," Misty replied with a shrug.

"Oh yeah." Ash laughed a husky laugh, Misty found herself looking at the ground.

"So... How's Iris?"

"She's amazing!"

Misty took notice of how Ash's chocolate brown eyes widened, sparkling slightly in the sunlight. His wide grin and slight blush making him look perfect... Misty's head snapped up. She liked Gary, not Ash! She stuck her tongue out in disgust, turning back to her best friend.

"That's cool."

"What about Gary?"

"He's the best!" Misty smiled, her shoulders slumping slightly. "Although apparently he has another girlfriend..."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that Mist." He smiled sympathetically, meeting her eyes with his wide brown ones. She felt her cheeks grow hot when he called her Mist, like it had when Gary had said it and she looked over at him...

_Get it together, Misty_! She thought, shaking her head. _I'm in love with Gary. But the way he smiles is so cute... No!_

"Well, anyway, I'm gonna go find Iris." He said, the sympathetic smile not leaving his face. "Do you... Wanna come with me...?"

Misty nodded slowly, taking his gloved hand when he held it out to her. "Maybe this'll take your mind off of Gary," he whispered to her, peering over his shoulder at the spiky haired boy.

"I don't wanna forget about him, I love him." Misty rolled her eyes, snatching her hand back. "Besides, he told Jayme he doesn't love her. He loves me."

"Heh, yeah..." Ash shrugged, barely listening to her. He just wanted to find Iris.

"Look out!"

"Gah! Iris!" Ash yelped when Iris came jumping off a vine, almost knocking straight into Misty. He jumped in front of the redhead to save her from getting hit by Iris, but instead he got hit in the back, causing the two to go crashing to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Iris gasped, rushing to Ash's side. "Ash! Are you alright?!" When she got no response from either of them, she began to panic. She didn't mean to jump off the vine like that, she especially didn't want to hit her boyfriend! "It was the fall..." She told herself, not knowing what to do. "Hey, Brock! Cilan! Help us!"


	8. Chapter 8

"What's wrong?" Cilan panicked, rushing towards his purple haired best friend in a flash.

"Can you help them?" She asked nervously, fiddling with her fingers. "I almost knocked into them, but Ash being the little kid he is tripped up and sent them both flying to the ground!"

"Oh..." Cilan frowned, glancing over the two. "I doubt it was that bad of a fall..."

"Why aren't they waking up then?" Iris questioned, her worried eyes meeting his.

"I'm not sure... Maybe it was just from shock?" He suggested.

"Or maybe Ash is so heavy he knocked them both out." She giggled slightly then frowned. "I still dunno what caused it..."

"Don't worry about it," he said and gave her a comforting smile. "It's nothing serious, anyway."

"Nggh..."

"Ash!" Iris' worried expression changed to a grin, her eyes widened slightly. "C'mon, wake up!"

The boy groaned and snapped one of his eyes open, the other quickly shooting open when he saw Misty lying next to him. "What's going on...?" He mumbled, sitting up and frowning at Iris and Cilan.

"You're okay!"

"Gah!" Ash's eyes widened again as Iris tackled him to the ground in a hug, her arms tightly around his neck. "Iris, what the hell?!"

The dragon trainer smiled sheepishly and unhooked herself from him. "Heh, sorry..."

"Uh... S'okay..." Ash mumbled, glancing at Misty again. "Why's she sleeping...?"

"She's not." Cilan sweat dropped. "Iris knocked you both unconscious."

"By accident," she hissed, an embarrassed blush overtaking her cheeks.

"Really...? Jeez, I can't remember a thing..." Ash sighed laughingly, poking Misty in her side. Immediately, the redhead shot up, glancing around her.

"Ugh what..." She mumbled, rolling her eyes when she saw Ash lying next to her. "What did you do to me?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Then why are we both on the ground?"

"It was Iris!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Alright already!" Cilan yelped, rubbing the back of his neck. "Come on now."

"Ugh, I have to walk?" Misty grumbled, not bothering to move.

"Everyone is literally like ten seconds away." Iris laughed, waving a hand in the air.

"It's so much work though..." Misty trailed off when Ash crouched in front of her. "Uh... Can you please move your ass...?"

Ash rolled his eyes. "I'm giving you a piggyback you lazy ass."

"Excuse me your ass is in my face!"

"Can we please stop talking about ass'?!"

"Then remove yours from my face!"

"For gods sake!" Iris sighed. "Misty, if you're too lazy to walk just get on my boyfriends back!"

"Boyfriend?!" Ash and Misty cried at the same time, their eyes widening.

Iris blinked. "Uh... Yeah...?"

"Well, this is new to me..." Cilan cleared his throat, forcing a smile to cover his jealousy. "Uh... Congratulations...?"

"Iris is not my girlfriend!" Ash cried again, his eyes still comically large. "Not that there's anything wrong with her, just... Gross!"

"Ash doesn't have the brain to be anyone's boyfriend!" Misty hissed, mostly at Iris.

"He's a kid for sure but he's not that bad!"

"I'm standing right here!" Ash wavered, waterfall tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's true!" Misty bit, her hands clenching into fists. "You wouldn't know love if it punched you in the face!"

"You do that enough, don't you?" He replied sarcastically, she gritted her teeth.

"Can you please stop being so jealous?!" Iris rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into an argument.

"Jealous? As if!"

"Uh... Is everyone alright...?"

"Gary go away! Wait, Gary...?" Misty groaned again when the spiky haired researcher came into view. "What do you want?"

"I was making sure you're okay, I heard yelling." He shrugged casually, slinging an arm around her.

"Uh... What're you doing...?"

"What...?" He frowned at her.

"Never mind...?" She squeaked uncertainly, looking at the others for help.

"Come on Ash!" Iris said, grabbing the raven haired boys hand.

"I'm staying here!" He whined, glancing jealously at Gary.

"Ugh fine, lets go Cilan." She sighed, grabbing the paler boys hand causing him to blush slightly and dragged him back.

"What do you want, Ketchum?" Gary smirked, Misty shrugged his arm off of her shoulder and glared at him.

"Um wel-"

"I want a piggyback," Misty cut in, Ash fought off a grateful smile.

"I'll give you one, babe," Gary insisted, Misty raised an eyebrow.

"_Babe_?"

"Well yeah, you're my babe." Gary winked, Misty frowned in return.

"Wait..." Ash muttered, his eyes growing cold. "He's right... I remember before we got knocked out I was jeal- uh, you guys were all in love..."

"Ew, Gary?!" Misty spat her tongue out in disgust.

"Hey!"

"No offence..."

"Well, have fun together...?" Ash mumbled uncertainly, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Ash I'm not with Gary!" Misty insisted, shaking her head violently. "I'd never break him and Jayme up!"

"Whatever, Misty."

The redheaded girl smacked her hand against her forehead and groaned. "Aston Ket-"

"That's not even my name!"

"Ash!"

"Okay, maybe it is but-"

"Ash, will you just shut up?!"

"Ladies, ladies, there enough Gary for the both of yo-" Gary started, waving his hand in the air but got cut off by Misty.

"GARY, SHUT UP!"

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Brock!" Ash practically collapsed with relief when he set eyes on the former breaded.

"Iris came back moody because Ash didn't come with her," Brock explained with a confused shrug. "Now what's all this about?"

"Gary said I'm his girlfriend!"

"Because you _are_."

"No I'm not, Gary!"

"You were his girlfriend earlier..." Brock sweat dropped, scratching his chin. Misty rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I think I would know if I fell for someone like Gary!"

"What do you mean like me?! I'm sexy!" Gary pouted, waterfall tears running down his face.

"Well I like guys like Ash!" Misty declared before sweat dropping. "No, er, what I meant was..."

"You mean you like Ash?!" Gary spluttered, causing the redheads face to grow redder as well as Ash's.

"No...?"

"You do, don't you?" Gary growled, his face turning red. "You're supposed to like me and only me!"

"Well I don't!" Misty sighed, nibbling her lip. "I dunno what's gotten into you Gary, but you don't love me and I don't love you. Never have and never will!"

"That's not true!" Gary defended, his eyebrows knotting together. "I really like you..."

"You like Jayme, not me," Misty said, shifting her eyes from Gary to Ash. "The way I like someone else..."

"Whatever." Gary dropped his arms in defeat, sighing and walking away from the remaining three.

"Well...?" Ash started unsurely, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

"Well what?" Misty frowned, not meeting his eyes.

"Um... You don't like Gary, right...?"

"Nope."

"So... Um... You said you liked someone, right...?" Ash smiled nervously, Misty's cheeks began to tint red.

"Yeah, so?" She blushed heavier, rubbing her arm and looking away.

"Who is it then...?"

"You could say we're best friends..."

"Oh." Ash frowned, pouting slightly. "I hope you and Brock are very happy together."

"_What_?! It's not Brock!"

"Not that I would mind..."

"Brock, why are you still here?!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Fine, I'll leave you two... Alone..." Brock said with a smug grin, wiggling his eyebrows. Misty face palmed and shoved the former breeder in the direction he had came from.

"Just go!" She sighed, rolling her eyes and glancing awkwardly back at Ash.

"About your best friend then..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, squinting one of his eyes. "I mean, I always thought we were best friends..."

"Thats because we are..." She barely mumbled, looking away embarrassingly.

"So... Does that mean...?" His face softened when he saw her cheeks growing redder, even though she wasn't looking at him.

"No, that's ridiculous! You and I would never work!" She said stubbornly, turning her head out of his view.

"Mist..." He sighed, grabbing her arm gently with his gloved one and towards him. "I'm not as dense as everyone thinks..."

"And I'm not joking when I say we wouldn't work..." She tried again, avoiding his eyes.

He rolled his chocolate brown orbs, tilting her head towards him. "Really?"

"Positive..."

"I guess I'll have to prove you wrong..." He mumbled, still holding onto her arm with one hand and shyly placing the other on her waist.

"Ash..."

"HEY GU-"

"GAH!" May's loud entrance was interrupted by Ash's yelp, ending up in him letting go of Misty and sending her falling to the ground.

"Hey!" She glared at Ash from the ground, then at May. "Thanks, May."

"I came at just the right time!" May gushed, suddenly grabbing popcorn from her vanny bag and sitting cross legged on the grass. "Carry on!"

"Uh..." Ash sweat dropped, helping Misty off the ground and glancing at May.

"Go!" May waved one of her hands quickly, shoving popcorn in her mouth with the other. "This was getting juicy!"

"Way to ruin the moment..." Misty mumbled but giggled, blushing and looking at Ash. "So..."

"Ash hurry up and kiss her already!" May hissed, Ash's face turned beet red.

"May!"

"What?"

"Lets just leave this till later..." Misty giggled again, shyly taking a hold of Ash's hand. "C'mon, Ashton."

"Ashton?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "Great. That's worse than Ashy-Boy."

"Well if Misty calls you Ashton, you'll be Ashy-Boy to me, Gary and everyone I tell!" May chirped, linking arms with Misty and trailing the pair forward.

"Can this get any better?" Ash face palmed, a sweat drop forming on his head.

"Hey, Iris! We were totally right, Ash and Misty like each other!" May grinned, un-linking her arm from Misty's and racing up to the tan girl.

"Crap, I forgot-" Ash hissed to Misty before he was cute off abruptly by Iris.

"What?!" The dragon trainer yelped, her soil coloured eyes widening dramatically. "Ash, you know I'm your girlfriend!"

Ash winced at her sharp tone and his behind Misty, shoving the redhead forward. "Hey!" She hissed, meeting Iris' glare and laughed nervously. "Heh... Hey, Iris..." She said sheepishly, her eyes going into arrow shapes.

"I thought you were my friend, Misty!"

"Of course I'm your friend!" Misty defended, seemingly hurt by her friends words. "I don't know why your acting so strange all of a sudden though-"

"Oh, would you look at that." Jayme rolled her eyes, her hands bawled into fists at her side. "First she steals Gary on me and now Ash off Iris!"

"No, it's not like that!" Misty stammered, her cheeks heating up with embarrassment. "I don't know why Gary says I like him like that, I'd never do anything to break you guys up!"

"Really...?" Jayme considered, before frowning again. "Then why were you guys acting so lovely-dovey before you went off to get Iris?"

"We weren't!"

"Uh... You kinda were..." May sweat dropped, remembering her awkward conversation with the redhead. "You thought Gary was cheating on you with Jayme..."

"You gotta be kidding me..." Misty face palmed, pinching the spot between her eyes at the top of her nose. "Look Jayme, I swear I don't like Gary like that. Surely you've caught on with May and Iris' teasing I kinda like Ash..."

"I figured..." Jayme sighed deeply, pouting slightly. "But why were you acting like Gary was your boyfriend...?"

"I'm sorry, I can't remember..." Misty said honestly, looking into the pink haired girls blue eyes. "I promise though, you're the first girl that Gary actually likes. Believe me..."

"Ugh fine..." Jayme pursed her lips in a straight line. "I suppose I believe you."

"Doesn't sound like it..." Ash mumbled, Misty elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Hey wait a second..." Cilan mumbled, gaining everyone's attention. "Don't you think it's strange that Ash and Misty clearly like each other but somehow fell for other people...? It was almost as if they were under a spell..."

"What do you mean...?" Ash frowned, shyly sliding his hand into Misty's.

"I'm pretty sure Gary doesn't like Misty and Iris, hopefully, doesn't like you..." He sighed at the end, blushing when Misty gave him a knowing look. "You know, so she doesn't ruin anything for you two..."

"Sure..." Misty giggled slightly, before turning serious. "I just don't understand why I was apparently acting like I was in love with Gary but can't remember it..." She sweat dropped, glancing at the spiky haired boy who saw in the corner in a sulk.

"If he was back to his normal self maybe we could make sense out of it since he's so good at research..." Cilan sweat dropped, Misty frowned and pursed her lips, her eyes widening suddenly.

"I know! Ash and I were okay after we got knocked out, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, if I knock Gary out, maybe he'll go back to normal?" She grinned, looking over at Brock. "I could even use Brock's frying pan!"

"It's worth a shot..." Cilan nibbled his lip before nodding. "Although I don't think Iris would appreciate you knocking her out with a frying pan..."

"I'll just make sure it works with Gary first," Misty reassured, grabbing Brock's frying pan and heading over to Gary. "Hey, Gary...?"

"What do you want?" He mumbled and looked up at her, a pout on his face.

"I just wanted to tell you something..."

"Well?"

"Happy birthday!" And with that, she whacked him across the head with the frying pan, causing him to land on the ground with a thud, his eyes in swirly shapes. "Did it!" She called over to Cilan, dragging Gary over by the arm.

"Now, how do we wake him up...?"

"I've got that covered!" Ash beamed, walking over with a bucket in his hand.

"Uh Ash..."

"It's okay, Mist!" He grinned. "I've always wanted to do this." He stuck out his tongue playfully, pouting the bucket directly over Gary's head.

"Poor Gary..." Misty laughed, joined in by Ash's when the brown haired boy sat up with a jolt after Ash dumped the water over him.

"Where did you the talk the water from anyway?"

"It's not water." Ash smirked, helping a confused Gary up from the ground. "I just showed Brock a picture of Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny and he drolled in seconds!"

"Ew what the hell Ash?!" Gary cried, looking up and his now flattened hair. "It took hours making it that shiny!"

"Yeah, he's back."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow I haven't written an authors notes in ages xD Anyway, this one is like super short cos next one we'll see if Gary's fabulous plan is right or if it's wrong :P I was gonna do some Pokeshipping at the end but then I thought I didn't wanna make it all about Pokeshipping so... xD**

* * *

"Now that you're back to normal..." Misty pressed, glancing back at Cilan. "Cilan has sorta discovered something..."

"At least let me shower before we talk, I'm covered in Brock drool!" Gary cried, waterfall tears running down his face.

"Fine..." Misty grumbled, cursing under her breath when she felt Jayme's glance on her. "Just go sort it out with Jayme..."

"Sort what out...?" Gary cocked his head to the side, glancing over at his girlfriend.

"She sorta thinks we like each other..."

"Ew what?!"

"I know right."

"Alright then..." He looked over at her again and sweat dropped when Jayme glared at him. "I'll go see her..."

"Kay..." Misty sighed, heading back over to Ash herself.

"Hey," he greeted the redhead and grinned, she grinned back and played with her front bangs.

"Hey Ash..." She blushed slightly and met his eyes. "Um... So, about us..."

"What about us?" He did his husky laugh and looked at her with his warm brown eyes, increasing her blush.

"Well... What are we...?"

"Oh... Well, I guess I wanna be your boyfriend..." He nibbled his lip slightly, looking up and seeing her slightly shocked face. "O-Only if you want to!" He panicked, waving his arms around frantically.

"Of course I do..." She said softly, suddenly tackling him to the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"That's good..."

"I really like you Ash..."

"_Like_?" He smirked teasingly, she rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, well..."

"Hate to ruin the moment and all..." Gary suddenly appeared in the hug, a smirk on his face. "But I need a shower."

"Really, Gary?" Misty face palmed, shoving him away from her and Ash.

"I repeat for about the one hundredth time; I need a shower."

"Duh."

"So, we have to go back to the Pokemon Center!" Gary declared, pointing his finger in the direction back.

"Why all of us?" Ash sighed dramatically then scrunching up his nose. "Actually, I'm pretty hungry..."

"Then lets go!"

"Fine," Ash said and rolled his eyes but smirked. "It's about time you had your weekly shower."

"Oh, haha."

"What about Iris though?" Cilan asked, shifting his eyes from Misty to Iris. "She's still in love with Ash..."

"Should I hit her...?"

"No," Gary said, stepping in between the two like he had with the hug. "It might be useful having someone who's still in love for he whole thing, ya know. We forget what happened during it but she hasn't forgotten yet, maybe it'll led to what's causing her to be like this."

"Hey, that's actually pretty smart!" Misty agreed, smiling nervously when she felt Jayme's glare. "Eheh..."

"What can I say? I'm a smart guy," Gary boosted, rubbing his nails on his shoulder.

"Yup, a genius." Misty rolled her eyes, glancing at Iris. "So, she's gonna be in love with my boyfr- er, Ash still...?"

"Most likely."

"Great..."  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Is he still showering?" May sighed and flopped down on one of the chairs. "It's been like two hours!"

"I know right," Ash agreed with the roll of his eyes, glancing towards the bathroom. "GARY HURRY UP YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

"SHUT UP I'M GETTING SEXY!"

"Uh..." Tracey sweat dropped, fiddling with his pencil. "Nice..."

"Well, I for one, don't need to get sexy. It was a natural gift," Drew insisted and flicked his hair, May scoffed and made a face.

"If that's sexy I'd hate to see what ugly is."

"Oh, haha."

"_Anyway_..."

"I'm finished!" Gary yelled all over the room, bursting out of the bathroom wearing his usual purple skinny jeans and black shirt, Misty cocked her head slightly.

"Hey, how is his hair dry...?"

"The secret it-"

"Gary, nobody cares."

"Oh." Gary sweat dropped at his girlfriends words, raking a hand through his now again spiky hair. "So... Cilan, what was it you were thinking?"

"I just thought it was really strange that Ash and Misty seemed to fall for other people when they actually like each other..."

"You mean like a sort of spell...?" Gary considered, furrowing his brow. "What could have caused it though..."

"Oh! I remember something that might help!" Iris nodded her head, Gary turned to face her. "I remember falling and facing some pink thing... Then after that Ash liked me, not her."

Gary sweat dropped and glanced at Ash. "What pink thing?"

"Oh yeah! The Clefairy!"

"Clefairy...? Aw, they're so cute!" May gushed seeing Gary was still in thought.

"Hey, that's it!" Gary snapped his fingers, putting his attention on May. "Would you like a Clefairy on your team, May?"

"Sure! They're adorable!" May nodded, not seeing where Gary was going.

"Alright, how about you, Jayme and Iris go out and look for one to catch. Maybe we'll find out if it has anything to do with whatever is wrong with Iris."

"Kay, c'mon guys!"

"Hey, what about me?" Misty pouted as the three girls ran out the room, leaving her with everyone else.

"I just thought you'd want some time with Ashy-Boy." Gary smirked, Misty rolled her eyes and mumbled.

"Maybe... But I also wanna go with them!"

"Then go." Gary simply rolled his eyes, Misty stuck her nose in the air.

"Well now I wanna see Ash."

"Then go see him!"

"Where is he anyway?"

"Heh... Hey guys..." Ash smiled innocently from having half his upper body in the fridge. "Just looking for food..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Now that you've eaten..." Misty mumbled, and scooted closer to Ash. The black haired boy looked up at her from eating a chocolate bar with wide brown eyes. "Well, sorta..."

"Yeah?" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck after scoffing the rest of the bar in his mouth.

"Like Gary said, maybe we could have some tim-"

"MISTY I CAUGHT IT!" May suddenly burst in the room, a pokeball held in her outstretched hand as she danced around the room.

"Geez, you sure know how to ruin the moments!" Ash chuckled fondly, Misty just face palmed.

"Aw it's so cute and pink and chubby and-!" May gushed on to herself, Gary smirked and strolled in the room.

"I've heard she caught a Clefairy then."

"How did you ever guess?" Ash replied sarcastically and laughed again.

"So, we think that the Clefairy might have something to do with the whole fall in love thing..." Gary frowned, deep in thought. "How though...?"

"You're the researcher," Ash said teasingly and stuck his nose in the air, Gary fell to the ground.

"I know that!"

"Would it help if I let Clefairy out?" May asked, holding her Pokeball out to Gary.

"I guess that'll help...?" Gary rolled his eyes, knowing May probably just wanted to see her new Pokemon.

"Kay!" May grinned and threw the Pokeball in the air in a free space where no one stood. "Go, Clefairy!"

"If this is May excited over a Clefairy then I'd hate to see Misty if she caught a Tentacruel..." Ash mumbled, causing Misty to elbow him sharply.

"Can it, Ketchum."

"I told you it was adorable!" May grinned and hugged her new Pokemon tightly, it waggled its arms frantically in May's arms.

"I guess it's pretty cute..." Iris mumbled despite her annoyance with Ash.

May pouted slightly at this but glanced at Tracey. "Hey, maybe you could sketch it. You know, 'cause I haven't seen you do any yet..." She said, blushing slightly and looking at her shoes.

"Sure." Tracey nodded, leaning his head slightly towards hers sideways. "If it helps I think it's cute..."

May looked up and beamed, Drew rolled his eyes at the pair and strolled to May's other side. "It's just a Clefairy, no big deal."

"It's helping Gary try to figure something out!" May shot, setting her new pink Pokemon on the ground.

"Yeah, right."

"It is!"

"Uh... Yeah..." Tracey sweat dropped and scooted away.

"Guys..." Gary tried, pointing at Clefairy who's arms were beginning to glow.

"Maybe it's evolving!"

"May, you need a moon stone dumbass!" Drew scoffed, angering May even more.

"Clefairy!"

"May return your damn Clefairy!" Gary yelled, May sweat dropped and glanced at him.

"What now?"

"Return it before it attacks you!"

"Oh!" She panicked and reached for the Pokeball. "Clefairy, return!"

"That was close..." Gary sighed, glaring at the two. "Nice one, guys."

"Heh..." May smiled sheepishly, putting the now small Pokeball in her yellow bag.

"Wait a second, that didn't look like any attacks I've seen before..."

"That's what I was thinking," Ash agreed with Gary. The researcher raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ash, shut up. You don't know anything about research like I do."

"Hey! I know a lot about Pokemon!"

"Maybe, but I know more."

"Whatever Gary."

"Guys and their ego." Misty sighed and shook her head while Ash and Gary stood next to each other with their noses stubbornly in the air.

"Wait... What if that attack was the thing that made us fall in love with the wrong people... Remember how Iris said the last thing she remembered was seeing the Clefairy? What if it had knocked her out with the attack?"

"Shut up Ash, I was gonna say that!" Gary wailed, glaring at the younger boy.

"Did that just come out of Ash's mouth...?" Misty blinked, Ash puffed out his chest proudly.

"What can I say? I'm pretty smart," he boosted, Gary rolled his eyes.

"I'm the smart one here!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why didn't you think of my genius plan?"

"I was getting there!"

"Whatever Gary, we all know I'm the smartest here."

"Yeah, you keep believing that Ash..." Misty sweat dropped.

"Anyway, with Ash's stupid theory..." Gary started, getting a glare from Ash. "Does anyone wanna try and get it to preform that attack thing...?"

"It's my Pokemon, so I guess I'll try it..." May said hesitantly, nodding her head.

"Sure. Anyone else?"

"If Reds doing it I guess I will."

"Ugh what?!" May groaned. "Not Drew!"

"Whatever, May release Clefairy again and argue with Drew."

"Whatever..." May grumbled, hissing at Misty. "Don't let him be my first kiss..." And with that she released Clefaiy again.

"First kiss?" Drew snorted, May growled.

"I'm waiting for the right person!"

"What age are you, ten?" He laughed, May clenched her fists in response.

"No!"

"Then how come you haven't kissed anyone?" He smirked, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Like I said, I'm waiting on the right guy!"

"Who would ever like you?"

"THATS IT-!"

"Clefairy!"

And with that, the two fell h conscious.

"Uh... Are they okay...?" Gary sweat dropped, poking May in the side.

"Hopefully..." Ash smiled nervously. "I hope I wasn't talking crap about that attack..."

"Whatcha talking about?" Iris asked, suddenly appearing in-between the two.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Ash panicked, hiding behind Gary.

"As if I'd date a little kid like you!" Iris stuck out her tongue in disgust at the thought.

"Wait... You don't like me...?"

"Ew never!"

"YES!"

"What's going on in here?" Cilan sighed, walking in and seeing Iris almost puking. "Uh, Iris...?"

"This kid is telling me I like him!" Iris frowned, glancing at Cilan. "What's he talking about? I know he likes Misty!"

"Iris!" Ash blushed, even though they had already confessed.

"Hey, she's back!" Gary cheered, Iris raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Well, you sorta fell in love with Ash..." Cilan sighed again, Iris's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Never!"

"It's true. But Gary, or rather Ash, are thinking of the possible ways it's happened..." The green haired boy smiled at the tan girl, she frowned slightly again.

"I don't remember liking him. Ew."

"Exactly, that's why Gary thinks it was an attack of a Clefairy. You said that's all you remember when you were in love-"

"Actually, Iris, I was the one who came up with the attack idea," Ash said, pointing at himself and grinning.

"Shut up Ash, Gary's the researcher, not you." She rolled her eyes while he fell to the floor with waterfall tears.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey xD Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I was down in my aunts literally half the day and we went ice skating and some other place I have no idea what it was called xD Anyway, by the time I got home I was tired as hell and sorta fell asleep then forgot to update -3- Sorry though :L**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So, Misty..." Iris smirked as she approached the redhead who was still attempting to wake May up, seeing as she was a heavy sleeper.

"Yeah?" Misty looked up from poking the brunette, glad that Iris no longer had feelings for Ash

"You and Ash, huh?" Iris went on, her eyes going into sideway arrows. "Told you he liked you..."

"Yeah, you did." Misty giggled, giving up on waking May to leave her to sit beside Iris. "And like I said Cilan likes you."

"Cilan?" Iris breathed, her eyebrows shooting up. "You think he likes me?" She asked hopefully, hiding a grin when the redhead nodded. "Whatever, as if I'd like him anyway."

"Really?" Misty gave her a knowing glance when Iris' tan cheeks turned slightly pink. "I think you both like each other but you're too stubborn to admit it." She finished with a smirk, Iris rolled her soil coloured eyes.

"Like I said, as if! He's too... What's the word... Professional I guess. I mean, with his weird flavour related words and cute little bowtie..." Iris trailed off, sighing at the end. "Aw man Misty, I think you're right..."

"As usual."

"Look who's awake," Iris stuck out her tongue at the brown haired coordinator, not knowing about how Gary had tested Clefairy's attack on her or Drew.

"I was asleep?" May blinked, sitting up and stretching her arms behind her head. "Hey, where's Drew at?"

"Drew? Don't you guys hate each other?" Iris laughed and Misty's eyes widened.

"Holy crap it worked..." She mumbled under her breath, shooting up from her seat and rushing to where Gary was.

"Of course I don't hate him!" May rolled her eyes, flashing a grin at her friend. "Far from it!"

"Okayyy..."

"In fact..." May started off, glancing behind her before whispering to the confused dragon trainer. "I think I might love him..."

"Uh... _What_...?"

"But just keep that between us," May said and winked, leaving Iris even more confused.

"Oh... Uh... Okay..."

"I'm just gonna go see where he is..." May sighed, Iris raised her eyebrow again.

"Sure thing, May..."

The brunette smiled one last time before casually walking out of the room, Iris sighed and shook her head. "What the hel-"

"So did it work?"

"GAH! Tracey! I didn't even know you were in here!" Iris gasped, her hand held over her heart. "You almost have me a heart attack!"

"Heh... Sorry, Mrs Cilan lover..."

"YOU HEARD THAT?!"

"Your secret is save with me," Tracey said with a smile and nodded once, Iris sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Tracey..."

"So, anyway..." The pokemon watcher cleared his throat, looking down at his sketch pad. "May's fallen for Drew?"

"Seems like it."

"Ash should be proud of his theory..."

"Ash's theory?" Iris mumbled, her eyes widened when she finally clicked on. "Oh! Did they test out the attack on May and Drew?"

"Seems like it..."

"And if they haven't...?" Iris sweat dropped at the thought, Tracey sighed and shrugged.

"Um... Be happy for them..."

"Really?"

"Okay, no..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, Iris smirked and folded her arms.

"Oh, I see Mr May lover..." She teased, copying what he had said about Cilan.

"_Iris_!" He hissed, his face turning beet red as she sniggered at him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"GARY!" Misty burst into the room the researcher and her now boyfriend sat, Ash looked up and grinned but Gary covered his ears with his hands.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Gary groaned, shooting her a look she returned.

"I think it worked, May's acting like she loves Drew," she explained, plopping down next to Ash.

"Reall-"

"HA!" Ash interrupted, sticking his nose proudly in the air. "I _told_ you I was right, _didn't_ I, Gary?"

"Whatever..." Gary grumbled, his lips forming into a pout. "What about Drew, has it worked on him?"

"Uh... I'm not sure where he is..."

As if on cue, the main door to the room burst open and there stood Drew, a bouquet of roses in his hands. "Hey guys, where's May at?"

"Yeah, I think if worked with him too." Misty groaned, her eyes following Drew as he made his way up to May.

"This should be good." Gary smirked, resting his elbow on the arm of the chair. "They normally hate each other so..."

"Well, let's find out..."

"Aw..." May blushed as she took the roses off Drew, setting them down beside her.

"Have I ever told you that your eyes are beautiful?" Drew said and Misty rolled her eyes. _Cheesy_. She thought.

"And your hair is as green as the snot up Ash's nose..."

"Hey what?!" Ash hissed, Misty put her hand over her mouth to hold in her giggles.

"Man, I gotta congratulate May on that one later!" She giggled while Ash pouted, her eyebrows furrowed.

"My nose isn't snotty though!" Ash whined, having to keep his voice down so May didn't hear him.

"That's not what May thinks."

"May wouldn't know someone hot if she seen one, especially if she likes _Drew_!"

"She only likes Drew becaus-"

"Hey, wait!" Gary cut in, waterfall tears running down his face. "Ash, you called yourself hot! You're learning so much from me!"

"Uh... I'll leave you two for your 'proud' moment..." Misty sweat dropped, rushing out of the room to join Iris again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay sorry I haven't updated in a week T.T I was on my holiday with no Internet at all and it sucked cos I barely got to talk to TT for ages :'( And when I got back I just kept forgetting so... -.-  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Alright guys, so we know that the attack caused May and Drew to go under the spell," Gary started and Ash grinned proudly. Misty in turn rolled her eyes.

"I think everyone has gotten that far."

"Iris was confused yesterday!" Gary defended, sticking his bottom lip out. "Anyway, we need to keep track of how long the spell lasts!"

"And you need to find out what attack it was," Iris pointed out and Gary fell to the ground.

"That too..."

"Maybe you should tell professor Oak!" Tracey yelped excitedly, his arms waving frantically about. "I could tell him about my recent sketches and-"

"Alright, alright, we get it." Gary sighed, slapping his forehead. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him... But then again I wanna figure this one out on my own!"

"You aren't doing a very good job though..."

"Woah, thanks for all the support you guys!" He replied sarcastically, waterfall tears running down his face.

"I'm more of a researcher than you are, Gary." Ash smirked. Gary glanced up from him heap on the floor and raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay, Ashy-Boy."

"See! He admitted it!"

Gary face palmed and shoved his younger friend in the shoulder slightly. "Don't you understand sarcasm?"

"Yes, I'm not stupid!" Ash pouted while Gary sniggered at him.

"I beg to differ."

"Can it, Iris!"

"Aw, poor Ashton," Misty taunted, a laugh escaping her lips when Ash went and sulked in the corner, the pout never leaving his face.

"Feeling the love guys..."

"I feel ya bro." Gary patted Ash's shoulder, glaring at everyone. "It's not easy being sexy and smart."

"Real sexy." Jayme rolled her eyes. Gary crouched down next to Ash in the corner, waterfall tears running down his cheeks.

"This is what I mean..."

"Can you both stop feeling sorry for yourselves and try and help these two?!" Misty sighed dramatically, pointing towards May and Drew.

"Yeah, we really gotta snap May out of it." Iris smirked, shifting her eyes to Tracey. His cheeks quickly turned pink and he shot her daggers.

"I wanna know what caused it," Ash said, Jayme smacked her hand on her head.

"We all know it was that damn attack, if only Gary would figure out what it was!" Jayme quipped, looking up from her magazine causing Gary to once again fall to the ground.

"I'm trying!"

"By sulking in a corner?"

"...I'm thinking!"

"Whatever." Jayme rolled her eyes, going back to flicking through the magazine.

"Thanks for all the support guys!" Gary cheered sarcastically, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Really gonna think now..."

"How about I call Professor Oak, just to see if he knows anyway?" Tracey asked with shifty eyes, following after the researcher quickly.

"Yeah, yeah." Gary rolled his eyes, pointing towards the phone in the corner. "Go for it."  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"MISTY!" May shirked, rushing into where the redhead sat, practically jumping on her knees with excitement.

"Hello to you too..." Misty blinked, her eyes wide.

"Isn't Drew just perfect?" May sighed, Misty face palmed.

"If that's what you think."

"It is, he's amazing!"

"Mmhmm."

"His hair is kinda weird but I like weird so that must be why I like him," May rambled on, Misty forced a smile and nodded her head.

"Sounds cool!" Misty pursed her lips in a straight line, knowing how much of a jerk Drew was to May.

"He can be a bit of an ass, but I really love him!" May grinned before her bright eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

"What what?" Misty questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Why am I saying that crap?!" May shirked, sticking her tongue out in disgust. "But he's so dreamy... Ew no!"

"May, you okay...?" Misty blinked, shuffling away from the brunette.

"I'm fine!" May whined, scratching her head. "But why would I think I like Drew of all people?!"

"Well..." Misty started sheepishly, her eyes turning into arrow shapes. "Remember how you agreed to use your Clefairy for the test...?"

"Huh...? Oh, yeah..."

"And Drew volunteered to try it with you..."

"Yeah, so...?"

"You two were basically going out for the past day," Misty explained, a slightly amused look on her face at May's reaction.

"EW! I KNEW WE WOULD BUT-"

"Shut up!" Misty burst out laughed at May's hysterics, she was normally so calm and nice.

"We didn't kiss or anything, did we?!"

"No, at least I don't think so..."

"Anything else?" May huffed, sticking out her bottom lip.

"You complimented Ash's snot," Misty shrugged.

"Uh... What?"

"Nevermind..."

"Um... Guys...?"

"Tracey!" May squeaked when she saw the boy standing in the doorframe and began playing with her hair. "Just so you know, I'm totally not in love with Drew." Misty giggled at her friend and slipped out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Oh... Nice to know?" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So, what's wrong?"

"I talked to Professor Oak, he might know what caused everyone to fall in love with the er... Wrong people."

"Really?! That's great! What is it tha caused it?"

"Well..."


End file.
